


friends don't lie

by CarolimePie



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Discord - Freeform, Minecraft, Twitter, dream team, if you ship them please keep it out of the comments, this came to me while washing the dishes and i manifested it as fast as i could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie
Summary: A chatfic based off of this beautiful mess on twitter
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 252





	friends don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> just a note: the times may be confusing, just know that if Dream is in the conversation it will be in EST and if he's not it will be in BST  
> hope you enjoy my first dream team fic!

**WilburSoot sent a friend request ✓ X**

**[✓ ]**

This is the beginning of your direct message history with **@WilburSoot**

___________________________________________July 10, 2020_________________________________________

 **DreamWasTaken** today at 4:30 PM   
Hey, thanks for doing this man

I really appreciate it lolol

**WilburSoot** today at 4:32 PM   
Ofc dude! Happy to help :)   
(and if you actually want to go to pizza hut im so down)

**DreamWasTaken** today at 4:32 PM   
LMAO

~~~

___________________________________________July 10, 2020_________________________________________

**GeorgeNotFound** today at 4:35 PM   
DREAM

WTF

ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO THE UK??

**GeorgeNotFound** today at 4:40 PM   
I can SEE that you’re active rn dream

**DreamWasTaken** today at 4:41 PM  
Shit

**GeorgeNotFound** today at 4:41 PM  
ARE YOU JUST INVISBLE NOW?

**DreamWasTaken** today at 4:42 PM  
…

Maybe

**GeorgeNotFound** today at 4:42 PM   
You are

The worst

 **DreamWasTaken** today at 4:42 PM  
<3

~~~

___________________________________________July 10, 2020_________________________________________

**DreamWasTaken** today at 4:45 PM  
LMAO george doesnt suspect a thing

**WilburSoot** today at 4:46 PM  
LMAOOO

When is your flight?

**DreamWasTaken** today at 4:46 PM  
Like 2 am im gonna be a fucking zombie lmao

**WilburSoot** today at 4:47 PM  
Shittt dude

**DreamWasTaken** today at 4:47 PM   
What you do for love amirite?

KIDDING

~~~

**GeorgeNotFound sent a friend request ✓ X**

**[✓ ]**

This is the beginning of your direct message history with **@GeorgeNotFound**

___________________________________________July 10, 2020_________________________________________

**WilburSoot** today at 10:02 PM   
What can i do for you?

**GeorgeNotFound** today at 10:03 PM   
Dream isn’t telling me ANYTHING and i need to know

Is he ACTUALLY going to the uk???

**WilburSoot** today at 10:02 PM   
Of course! We’re going to pizza hut!

**GeorgeNotFound** today at 10:03 PM  
Oh my god you’re actually serious

I DONT BELIEVE THIS

~~~

___________________________________________July 10, 2020_________________________________________

**GeorgeNotFound** today at 5:05 PM  
DREAM

**DreamWasTaken** today at 5:05 PM  
GEORGE

**GeorgeNotFound** today at 5:05 PM   
I CANT BELIEVE YOUREA CTUALLY OGING TO THE UK

**DreamWasTaken** today at 5:05 PM   
Whats up?

Oh

Yeah of course!!

**GeorgeNotFound** today at 5:06 PM  
If you say youre going to pizza hut with wilbur im going to SMACK you

**DreamWasTaken** today at 5:06 PM  
;)

**GeorgeNotFound** today at 5:06 PM   
You’re the worst

You’re both the worst

[deleted message]

~~~

Dream snorted as the message disappeared. ‘if you’re coming, you better come see me’

~~~

 **DreamWasTaken** today at 5:07 PM   
I saw thattttttttttttttttttt

  
 **GeorgeNotFound** today at 5:07 PM  
Idk what you’re talking about

  
 **DreamWasTaken** today at 5:07 PM   
LMAO you’re just as bad as me

  
 **GeorgeNotFound** today at 5:07 PM   
I AM NOT 

  
**DreamWasTaken** today at 5:07 PM   
Rightttttttt   
Well I have to pack for my flight tomorrowwwww   
Talk to you later georgeeee

  
 **GeorgeNotFound** today at 5:08 PM   
yeah SURE   
I don’t believe you for a second dream

~~~

Dream shut his laptop with a chuckle. George seriously had no clue.

As he stood from his chair and pulled his suitcase from the closet, he felt butterflies rising in his stomach. Whether from excitement or anxiety, he wasn’t sure, but considering he was going to see one of his best friends for the first time, it was probably both.

Patches headbutted his leg as he shoved clothes (probably too many, but he liked to be prepared) into the suitcase.

“Hey bud,” he said, bending over to scratch the cat’s head.

The cat meowed in return, jumping onto his bed and curling up.

“Shit! That reminds me.” Dream pulled his phone out. “Need to text mom, duh.”

~~~

5:32

Hey mom, I may or may not be

flying to London tomorrow to

surprise George

Can you catsit patches and also

take me to the airport?

Well, that’s out of nowhere!

Yes, I can. Be sure to say hi to

George for me!

Thank youuuuuuuu

~~~

If Dream was being honest, it was still sinking in that he was actuallygoing to see George.

He could laugh at the fact that George was essentially oblivious, and shake his head at the stans on Twitter freaking out, but he had still barely realized.

It only really sunk in at around 4 AM when he probably should have been asleep.

His eyes snapped open, staring at the ceiling in the inky blackness.

“ _I’m gonna see George,_ ” He whispered, smiling at no one.

~~~

 **Wilbur Soot** **  
**_@WilburSoot_ _  
_ sometimes people lie. @DreamWasTaken   
[image] [image]

2:25 PM · Jul 11, 2020 from Pizza Hut·Twitter for iPhone

 **Dream** _@DreamWasTaken_ _  
_ _Replying to @WilburSoot_ _  
_ I thought it was at 8PM EST wtf im on the plane

3:08 PM · Jul 11, 2020·Twitter Web App

 **George** **  
**_@GeorgeNotFound_ _  
_ _Replying to @WilburSoot and @DreamWasTaken_  
L

3:30 PM · Jul 11, 2020·Twitter for Android

~~~

___________________________________________July 11, 2020_________________________________________

**GeorgeNotFound** today at 3:32 PM  
Okay, i actually cant tell if youre coming here or not

**DreamWasTaken** today at 3:35 PM  
You’ll just have to wait and see!

**GeorgeNotFound** today at 3:36 PM   
I hate you

**DreamWasTaken** today at 3:36 PM   
Love you tooooooo

~~~

 **Wilbur Soot** _@WilburSoot_ _  
_ _Replying to @DreamWasTaken_  
Okay! I'll see you tomorrow at 8pm BST same Pizza Hut!

7:19 PM · Jul 11, 2020·Twitter Web App

~~~

Dream’s nervousness, having left during the day, had returned in full force by the time his mom came to pick him up.

It probably didn’t help that he was only running on a couple hours of sleep and it was midnight, but sleep evades him at the most inconvenient of times.

The airport was, unsurprisingly, mostly empty. He managed to make it through TSA without a hitch, and as he walked down the jetway he took a blurry picture.

As he settled in for his flight, he sent one last message to George before he would see him in real life.

~~~

___________________________________________July 12, 2020_________________________________________

 **DreamWasTaken** today at 2:58 AM   
Heathrow Airport. 11 am. Gate 7.

 **GeorgeNotFound** today at 3:01 AM   
What??   
Dream??   
DREAM   
Omfg you’re offline

~~~

George stared as his phone screen, dumbfounded. _Heathrow Airport??_

There’s no way he’s _actually_ going to London.

Right?

~~~

___________________________________________July 12, 2020_________________________________________

 **DreamWasTaken** today at 7:58 AM   
Heathrow Airport. 11 am. Gate 7.

 **GeorgeNotFound** today at 8:01 AM   
What??   
Dream??   
DREAM   
Omfg you’re offline

 **GeorgeNotFound** today at 8:30 AM   
I dont trust you but i’ll be there

~~~

This was definitely a trick.

George stood in the gate, watching the passengers trail out. Looking for… well, he supposed he didn’t know _who_ he was looking for.

Hell, he’s never seen Dream’s face, and even if he _had_ , everyone’s wearing masks.

As the last of the passengers left and the jetway began to roll away, George huffed a breath.

He _knew_ it.

As he turned away, he could’ve sworn someone said his name.

_‘Just your mind playing tricks on you,’_

But he heard it again, louder. 

And he turned to see-

Blond hair, green eyes, taller than him by at least a couple inches. Red hoodie.

Staring right at him with a smile in his eyes.

“Can I help you?” George asked. He wasn’t letting himself hope.

“Oh Georgeeeeeee,” the man replied in an oh-so-familiar voice.

For a moment, the world stood still.

Then he was running forward, hugging before he even realized he was.

Dream hugged him back, squeezing tightly as the two stood there.

“You are _such_ an idiot,” George mumbled into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
